The cross-referenced applications describe a large clear-span dome structure capable of being erected over an existing athletic stadium to enclose the stadium. That dome structure is well suited for use where the perimeter of the space to be enclosed is roughly circular. It can be used where the distance across the dome is as much as 700 feet or more. It can be erected with minimal use, effectively no use, of supporting falsework such as shoring or scaffolding. Its construction involves the use of trusses which extend along intersecting geodesic lines across the dome to define a principal dome curvature which is subdivided by the trusses into a number of preferably triangular openings. Each triangular opening is closed by a minor dome assembly which is itself curved convex outwardly of the overall dome with a curvature which is substantially greater than the principal dome curvature. The result is a dome which is locally dimpled convex outwardly of the dome. The local curvatures of the minor dome assemblies cooperate with the trusses to carry, to foundations along the dome perimeter, in the skin of the dome and across the trusses to adjacent minor assemblies, rather than entirely via the trusses, substantial loads due to the weight of the minor dome assemblies and of loads applied to them. The spaces within the perimeters of the minor assemblies can be closed by subsidiary structural members which define the local curvatures and which subdivide those curvatures into triangular openings which are closed by suitable closure panels.
There are other possible situations where a domelike enclosure over a space is desired but a circularly or generally circular dome would not be well used. Examples are situations where the area to be covered is substantially longer in one direction than in a substantially perpendicular direction, or where the area has an outline which is decidedly other than about circular. Such situations can exist in theme parks, shopping malls, botanical gardens and the like. Therefore, a need exists for dome structures which can be used to advantage in these other applications where, ideally, the dome is essentially transparent or translucent so that the dome protects the enclosed space from adverse weather conditions, or enables the creation of a controlled interior environment, but otherwise lets in sunlight. In such instances, a desired objective is as light and as unobtrusive a dome structure as possible, yet one which is structurally adequate, aesthetically appealing and efficiently erected.